


A Lesson in Lust (A Sexy Broadchurch One-Shot)

by chickadee333



Series: My Sexy Broadchurch Fics [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadee333/pseuds/chickadee333
Summary: A Lesson in Lust (A Sexy Broadchurch One-Shot)The relationship between the evidently unlovable DI Alec Hardy and his new girlfriend—a beautiful Geology professor from the States—begins to heat up. What happens when he sits in on a class and witnesses a group of male students disrespect their sexy professor behind her back with their lewd discussion of sexual acts? Will Hardy step in and put these “wee babies” in their place? Will Andie be upset with him for meddling in her professional relationships with her students? Or will she be so turned on at the thought that she needs him to fuck her right then and there? Read and find out!This fic was inspired by the scene in Broadchurch Series 3 where Hardy yells at his daughter’s bullies and threatens to cut their “tiny little cocks off,” aka the best scene in the series.





	A Lesson in Lust (A Sexy Broadchurch One-Shot)

Hardy sat in the back of the classroom as his new girlfriend, Dr. Andie Taylor, closed the door to the room and commenced with her two-hour evening lecture. He looked around the room studying the décor, which was at once old and new. The walls were painted a soft gold color accented by white trim and windows, but the floor was made of ancient pieces of slate, which had clearly been there for the hundreds of years of the building’s existence.

Andie began her lecture using a combination of a Powerpoint slideshow and rock samples that she passed around to the students, who were mostly in their early 20s. _Ach, to be that age again,_ Hardy thought to himself.

It was a healthy mixture of both men and women—a fact that Andie had brought up to Hardy prior to inviting him to sit in on this particular class, which was titled _Historical Geology of the British Isles._ Andie, always impassioned about her studies, was excited to know that she was helping to encourage young women especially to establish careers in the sciences.

Hardy sat back in his hard chair and smiled, catching Andie’s eye. The woman did not fully know it, but she was an incredible turn-on—from her brain to her body to her sense of humor and her kindness. She was the perfect package.

And, evidently, others in the classroom felt the same way as well.

Hardy surveyed the students in the room from his vantage point as the farthest removed from the rest of the class in the rear corner. He watched these students—these mere _boys_ —ogle their professor as she moved throughout the classroom with ease, passing out rock samples and assisting students. He saw how they seemed to feign interest in order to draw her closer where she would lean in close to them, allowing them to get a taste of her delicious scent.

Hardy clenched his jaw at the thought. Andie was _his_. Only _he_ got to enjoy her naked body. Only _he_ got to taste her lips. Only _he_ got to fuck her. Only _he_ made her gasp in pleasure, her fingernails pushing through his scalp. His heart began to pump harder and he felt himself stiffening at the thought of her orgasmic screams.

Eventually, the four young men began to monopolize too much of her time, which prevented her from focusing on her lecture.

“Guys, let’s talk for a few minutes after class about that stratigraphy question,” she said, referring to an assignment in the lab book. “I don’t want to keep everyone here all night,” she added as she returned to her lecture.

Hardy watched the young men as she looked down at her notes. He was sure he saw one mouth the words _I don’t care if she keeps me here all night,_ which, in turn, caused his friend’s shoulders to shake in laughter. He saw the one reach down and adjust his crotch, clearly having an erection for his sexy professor. Hardy didn’t know if he should be pissed off that the young man was disrespectful of Andie by pawing at himself during class or if he should let it go because she was, in fact, an incredibly sexy woman. Hardy sat in his corner and shot daggers at the group from the slivers of his eyes.

He eventually received several rock samples as they were passed around the room and he studied them intently. Andie was a fun and engaging teacher and he felt that he was already learning so much from her without effort. He wasn’t taking notes—he was just listening to what she had to say.

“Where did the samples end up?” Andie asked, pulling Hardy from deep concentration as he scrutinized every detail of the local sedimentary rocks.

“Oh, uh, right here Andie,” he said in his rough Scottish tone, causing the four young men to turn their heads and examine the older man in the back.

 _Andie,_ the one student turned to the other and whispered. To them, she was known as Dr. Ivy Taylor. Not _Andie._ Fire burned behind the eight eyes that stared holes into Hardy as he shared a soft smile with _their_ professor. They watched as she walked to the back of the room with a tray to gather the rocks, placing it on the man’s desk. He smiled a wide white smile as they both attempted to pick up the same rock at the same time, their hands touching each other.

“He must be the department head or something,” the one student said to his friend as they continued to watch the exchange.

“Bleedin’ old fuck,” another student remarked as he watched the man remove his reading glasses and place them on his desk. He had messy hair and a scruffy beard—certainly not the kind of man their Dr. Taylor would prefer. She clearly preferred men who were more refined as she always looked like the picture of fashion in her flowing skirts or slacks with a beautiful sweater or blouse that accented her every curve, sometimes giving them a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage.

“No, the department head’s an old bloke with gray hair, older than him,” the third young man informed his group as they watched Andie depart from Hardy’s desk with a tray full of rocks. They saw his eyes follow her as she walked away, certain that he had stared at her ass.

“Fuckin’ old pervert,” the fourth young man said as he turned to his friends and crossed his arms. “Did ya see him stare at her arse?” he asked to the agreement of the other three as Andie returned to the front of the room to finish her lecture.

Ten more minutes had passed and Andie finished her lecture at eight o’clock on the dot as planned.

“Thanks for coming, everyone. Remember, you can speak to me during office hours every morning at nine or you can talk to my assistant. Have a good night!” Andie announced to her classroom as the room became full of the sound of forty chairs scraping on the floor as the students grabbed their bags and left the room. “Boys, come on up here and we can talk about that question you had.”

The young men happily complied with Andie’s command as they nearly fell over themselves to gather around the long desk at the front where Andie sat. Hardy could tell that they were jockeying to get the best position to look down her shirt and it made his blood boil. His first instinct was to line them up against the wall and cuff them all for sexual harassment, but he didn’t want to embarrass Andie. Plus, he thought that might be somewhat of an extreme response to what amounted to other adults hitting on his girlfriend. But, still, he was not happy about it.

“Oh, wait,” Andie said after a few minutes, completely unaware of the young men’s intentions as they assembled themselves around her. “I have a map that I want to show you that might make more sense. I should have used it for the lecture!” She stood up excitedly. “I’ll be right back.”

Hardy remained in the back, quietly watching, but pretending to check his phone. It was thankfully a quiet Wednesday night at the police station and not a soul was pestering him. His partner Ellie Miller was out enjoying a date night with a man she had met several weeks ago. There were several active cases, including an attempted murder by poisoning, but Hardy was learning that sometimes he needed to take a break to focus on his personal life so he could be better at his job. That was something that Andie had taught him in the two months that they had been dating.

“I bet I could get her into bed first,” one of the students bragged to his friends.

“No way, Will, she’s clearly not into you,” another student proclaimed. “If she ends up sleeping with any of us, it’s gonna be me.”

Forgetting that Hardy was in the back of the room, a third student brought his hand in front of his body into a fist as if to demonstrate pleasuring himself on her body, ending with an overly-exaggerated and dramatic moan.

“They sure do grow tits big in America,” the fourth student proclaimed. “Can you just imagine sucking on those things? Do you think they’re real?”

“Of course they’re fucking real,” the student named Will said as he stepped back from the table and mimed holding her breasts aloft in front of him. “They are real. Fake tits don’t bounce like that. And I’ll prove it to you after I fuck her tonight.”

The young men broke out into laughter at Will’s comment but were suddenly interrupted by the forgotten man in the back of the room.

“Enjoyin’ yourselves, boys?” Hardy asked as he stood up from his desk and strode toward them. “You lot are vile and disgusting. How dare you speak about your professor in that way.”

The students looked around at each other in equal parts shock, shame, and disbelief somewhat bordering on humor.

“Yeah, well, at least I can still get it up, old man,” one of the boys said. The other boys joined in with a low laugh.

“Oh, you wee babies... I have half a mind to bring you up on charges of sexual harassment,” Hardy responded, his Scottish accent becoming thicker as his anger grew.

“Who are you, her dad?” one of the young men asked, still incredulous over the situation playing out before them.

“No, you fuckwit, I’m her boyfriend. _And_ I’m detective inspector with the Wessex Police,” Hardy stated as the boys' eyes began to open wide. “Do you know what I do at my job? Do ya? I deal with murderers and brutal thugs and _sex offenders_. And I win. I get the better of them. So don’t for a second imagine that I will break a sweat gettin’ you in line...” Hardy paused as he looked around at their faces.

“Are you threatening us?” Will asked, looking directly into Hardy’s eyes, which were alight with fire.

“No, son, I’m _instructin’_ ya,” Hardy replied, his words were sharp and his tongue made a deep cut into the boys’ good senses. “And I will do whatever is necessary to protect her from people like you—boyfriend or not.” He looked around at their faces, now emasculated and looking younger than they actually were. “You will treat her with respect. You will keep your hands off. If I hear that any of you do anythin’ to make Dr. Taylor feel uncomfortable, let alone do anything to hurt her in any way... I will find you and _I will cut your tiny little cocks off_.”

Upon hearing the barely veiled threat, the boys stood around the table looking down at the notebooks in their hands when Andie walked back into the room.

“Sorry it took me so long, guys,” she said clearing her throat and looking at Hardy. “I... uh, the map was hidden under a pile, but here it is.”

She had heard every word on her way back to the classroom—even some of the things the students were saying about her breasts. Her soft-soled shoes made no noise on the stone tiles as she approached the door. She had paused outside to listen to Hardy’s truculent outburst, which made her jaw drop and her heart flutter at the same time. She didn’t mind the attention from the young men; she thought it was harmless. But Hardy clearly did not feel the same way. _And rightfully so,_ she thought as she had stood there listening to his tirade. _He deals with deviant people on a daily basis... he must have a real understanding of what it looks like and how to nip it in the bud._

“This is what I was trying to demonstrate in the class,” she resumed to the now-silent group of boys as she pointed to the map and to a cross-section showing layers of deposited rocks. The students quietly nodded their heads in acquiescence as she continued to explain for a few minutes. “Does that make better sense now?”

“Y-Yes, Professor, it makes total sense now,” one of the students said as he backed away from the table.

“Definitely. Thanks, Dr. Taylor,” another chimed in as they gathered their books.

“Have a good night! See you next week!” they said nearly in unison, as they left the room in somewhat of a rush. Their demeanor from anxious and giggling young men changed to that of respectful and polite gentlemen.

Andie watched them leave and waited a few moments to exhale before finally hearing the heavy oak door close as they exited the building.

“I’m sorry, Andie...” Hardy said, the anger having completely dissolved from his voice. “Did you hear that?” He was concerned that she would be upset with him for meddling with her students.

“Every single word, Alec,” she responded almost curtly as she walked around the table to meet him. “You’d... you'd really do that for me? Cut their ‘tiny little cocks off?'” She asked the last question in her attempt at Hardy’s Scottish accent.

“Aye,” Hardy barely had time to reply as Andie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, placing a fervent kiss on his open lips. He spun her around and pushed her toward the table, the surface of which met the back of her thighs.

“Alec... I want you to fuck me,” she spoke breathily into his ear as she detached her lips from his. She began to suck on his earlobe and run her fingernails through his hair in just the way she knew would drive him absolutely wild.

“Right here?” he asked, looking around at the large classroom with the door wide open. She had the last class of the evening and most of the staff and students had already left as she was in charge of locking up the department for the night.

“No... No, this table is too short,” she said as she looked down at the height of the table and the disparate height levels of their hips. “I have a countertop... in my office... it would be perfect,” she explained, kissing him in between her words while her hand moved down his stomach to feel his hard cock pressing against his jeans. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his stiff member unyielding beneath her fingers.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway where he followed her to her office. Trying not the slam the big wooden door behind them as she locked it, the couple began their frenzy of removing each other’s clothing beginning with his sweater and undershirt.

“Is this it?” Hardy asked as Andie backed herself against a long counter full of ancient maps and books. She nodded her head, her tongue licking her upper lip and her eyes full of lust. “Oh, good choice,” he said as he unzipped and pulled her long skirt to the floor followed by her panties, both carefully removed over her knee-high boots as she jumped up to sit on the one cleared spot of the counter.

“Oh, Andie,” he said as he watched his half-naked girlfriend remove her thin knit top to reveal a sexy lace bra that matched her panties which were now tossed on the floor. But it was what was behind the bra that interested Hardy the most. He reached up to gently cup her breasts before squeezing them firmly with his large hands. “I guess _I’m_ the one who’s gonna get to suck on these real American tits,” he stated as he chuckled out loud.

“Real American tits, huh? Is that what they said?” Andie asked the man standing between her open legs, his hips the perfect height of hers. She pushed his hair out of his face as he smiled, musing that he always looked like a different person when he was smiling. He was always so serious and it was a real treat to be on the receiving end of an Alec Hardy smile.

“More or less...” his voice was muffled as he pushed his nose into her cleavage, breathing in her delicious scent. He reached around to undo her bra and successfully extricated her breasts from the contraption. His blood rushed to his pelvis, causing him to harden even more so, as he began to suck on her nipples. Andie arched her back in pleasure and thrust her breasts into his face as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nubs.

“Alec...” she breathed into the still air that was beginning to fill with the heat of their entanglement. “Alec...”

“What?” he asked as he paused from his torturous command over her breasts. “What it is, Andie?” He stood up fully to kiss her, grabbing the back of her head in the process, her long tresses flowing down her back like waves.

“I want you inside of me,” she sighed onto his lips, her breath hot with desire. She wrapped her booted legs around the back of his thighs, his pants only half-undone in the front, and pulled him directly to her entrance. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I... I didn’t think we’d be doing this here... I figured we would do this at your place...” he stumbled, trying not to let his sexual thirst get the best of him. “I didn’t think to bring protection,” he explained.

“Alec...” Andie smiled and continued to kiss him before detaching her fevered lips from his and looking him directly in the eyes. “Alec, it's okay... I'm on the pill now... I want to feel you inside of me. No condom. Just you.” Just saying the words out loud made her body burn for his. She could only think of him pushing in and out of her soft folds, plunging in harder with each eager thrust, his body on auto-pilot and needing one thing only.

“Oh, Andie, you didn't tell me,” he kissed her hard, his beard hair rubbing against the skin around her lips but not coarse enough to hurt.

She reached down to finish undoing his jeans to reveal his cock struggling against the restrictive fabric of his boxers. Another pulse of lustful hunger ravaged her body as she pulled down the boxers to finally see his full erection ready to be taken in between her legs. She grabbed his shaft and began to stroke him up and down as he breathed into her hair. Soon, she felt his hand reach between her legs where he used his thumb to antagonize her clit with a slow, circular massage.

Hardy could feel how wet she was and it made his head pulsate and swell. The prospect of being inside of her with no layer of latex between them filled him with a delirium that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. Without any more words, he pulled her body toward his so she was flush with the edge of the counter. Their hearts beat in concert as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Andie’s hand guided the slick tip of his cock to her wet opening, and he began to slowly push himself in and pull himself out. In and out was his rhythm, moving farther in each time until he was fully immersed in her liquid heaven, her tight walls gripping his bare cock in the most pleasurable of ways.

They continued like this for several minutes, much to Hardy’s surprise. He was keenly focused on both providing Andie with pleasure while also not bursting at the seams inside of her. Until he heard her begin to moan louder and with more urgency, that is.

He knew she wasn’t faking it. He could tell by the way she caught her breath before resuming her moans. It was enough to send him over the edge.

“Alec... Alec... I’m gonna cum... please don’t stop...” she whispered in his ear as she tried to hold in a guttural moan. “Please don’t stop...”

The word _please_ in particular tumbled over and over in his mind as he thrust himself in and out of her body—a body that he felt certain was created to fit him perfectly. She was literally begging him to give her body the pleasure she so desperately needed. He felt her legs tighten around him in an unforgiving grip as she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his face. His lips met a nipple which he began to suck with abandon as her breathing became even more ragged.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum, Alec... don’t stop...” she reiterated to him again. Andie could hear his breathing become heavier with each thrust.

“Andie... I'm gonna cum, too," he responded with a short-winded grunt, his lips now pressed against her ear.

“Alec... cum in me... cum in me now,” she commanded as they brought their lips together and their bodies both experienced a simultaneous release. Andie did her best to stifle an unbridled cry of pleasure by tilting her head back and exhaling, an electrical fire coursing through her bloodstream.

Hardy was unable to hold back at the moment of her command, as if she were the captain of his gratification telling his body when and where he could finally be emancipated from the shackles she placed on him. He had almost forgotten what real, skin-on-skin sex had felt like—how it connects him to his partner in unfathomable ways. Her warm shelter provided him with a refuge that he never thought he would experience again and it was the most incredible feeling. Not only was it physically scintillating as he orgasmed inside of her but the emotional connection was almost a tangible, palpable thing.

He slowly rocked against her body, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. She breathed into his neck as he pulled her hair back and kissed her on the ear, making his way to her lips. They kissed and smiled at each other as Hardy pressed himself against Andie on the countertop, keeping her steady with his body.

“I... I... uh...” Hardy tried to speak, uncertain of what he wanted to say.

“I don't know what came over me,” Andie finally spoke, kissing him gently on the cheek. “I guess I get turned on when you're authoritative...” She pulled him in again to her thighs, squeezing some of their mutual juices between them.

A million thoughts flowed through his mind. Sex with her felt wonderful. He would do anything for Andie’s pleasure. He would do anything for Andie. He loved spending time with her. He loved her. _I love her? Yes, I love her._

“Andie... I...” he found his way to her dark green eyes, taking a deep breath in and preparing himself for her reaction. “I love you,” he whispered in a nearly voiceless exhale.

Andie was sure that her heart stopped beating as she studied the depths of his compassionate brown eyes for what must have been an eternity. Hardy was certain he said the wrong thing until her lips pulled into a wide smile and she let out a small gasp.

“You love me, Alec Hardy?” she asked, smiling from ear to ear. “It just so happens that I feel the same way... I love you, Alec. I... I am _in love_ with you.”

“Is that so, Miss Taylor?” he inquired in jest. “Well, I guess I’ll have to take you home so we can make a little more love. How does that sound?”

“Yes... I’m already looking forward to it,” she chuckled as he pulled himself out allowing more wetness to spill on the countertop. He lifted her off of the edge and helped her stand, smiling at her nearly losing her balance as her legs were too shaky to keep her upright.

“Let’s go home,” he stated as he held her tight and resumed kissing her.

She loved him back—she was _in love_ with him—and, at that very moment, it was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

*****

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked this! I love to hear from you!  
> XOXO,  
> D


End file.
